Percy's folder
by Percabethfan98
Summary: OK my bff is writing this and it's her first fan fiction. We're making this up as we go right now. NO TLO SPIOLERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but I wish I did.**

**A/N Chloe's here so my story might be good this time.**

Annabeth's POV

It was 10:00 and I was wishing that the floor boards wouldn't squeak so much, I didn't want any of my cabin mates to wake up; Percy and I were sneaking out tonight to find some monsters in the woods.

I grabbed my Yankee's baseball cap and my bronze knife then looked around for my canteen of nectar but then I decided that Percy and I were a good enough team that I

wouldn't need it, and really what could happen?

I closed my eyes tight praying to all the gods that my door wouldn't squeak as I opened it, and tip-toed to the Poseidon cabin.

_Percy is so lucky; he doesn't have to worry about waking up any roommates_.

I almost knocked but then I remembered that Percy said that the door would be open, so I pushed on the cabin door, and sure enough it was open. I could smell the sea spray just from the cabin.

I found him fast asleep with his alarm set for five more minutes; I decided not to wake him.

A few of his drawers were open and my curiosity got the best of me. _Who would it hurt if I took a peek in his drawer?_

I pulled out a few squares of nectar, some dead batteries, a flashlight (without batteries), a golden drachma, a blue folder, and some—wait what's that folder?

I looked over at Percy – still asleep—and opened the folder carefully; a bunch of photographs fell out.

I picked a few up and studied them:

_Wait a sec, are these all of me and Percy; there was us at the beach and Percy's first day at camp and lot more_.

Beep Beep! That was Percy's alarm clock, I heard him roll over and turn it off. I braced myself for when he saw me, wait; I was still holding the photos!

"Um, hello," Percy saw me; he obviously hadn't noticed what I was holding. "Whatcha got there?"

_Think Annabeth, think! You've got to say something or you'll look crazy!_

"Um… uh… we gotta go, get dressed, I'll be outside. We have some monsters to kill." I tossed the folder onto his bed and ran outside before he could say anything.

Percy's POV 

_Ok-ay…? What was that about and what was she looking at? _

I found my blue folder of my best memories with Annabeth on my bed.

_Oh shoot, she saw that?! She's gonna think I'm some freak! Oh great she's going to ask me about that when I see her outside! I'll just have to ask her what she was doing first._

I pulled on clothes without looking at them and grabbed Riptide and trudged outside.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" She looked really nervous; I wonder what she was thinking.

"Not much." Her eyes darted around as if some monster was going to pop out at anytime.

"Hey, were snooping through my room before?" I questioned her, praying that I wasn't blushing.

"Uh… wha-… well I wa-… race you to the forest." And with that she ran off.

Annabeth's POV

_Phew! That was embarrassing! _

Then I heard feet pounding on the ground behind me.

_Oh No! Percy_!

"Hey Annabeth, wait up!"

_What should I do now! Just act like you don't know what he's talking about! Okay that'll have to do._

I slowed down so he could catch up and prayed he wouldn't bring the folder up.

"So, uh… how long were you in there? My room I mean."

_Shoot!_

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how long were you in there?" Percy kept at it.

"Uh, I think I saw something over there, maybe a serpent or something." I really hope I didn't sound as nervous as I was.

"Huh? I don't see anything. But anyway, seriously, what were you doing in my room and how long were you in my cabin?"

_Can't he just let it go?!_

"Uh, well… not that long?" My lie came out more as a question.

"O-kay,"Percy said, although I could tell he was not convinced.

"So… um… how's… your'… um… mom doing?" I just wanted to change the subject.

"Um… I think she's doing well. I just used a golden drachma to see her yesterday. She still likes Paul." Percy answered.

"Oh… cool. I guess." Wow, that was a stupid answer.

Finally we were at the forest and starting to make our way into the forest. This time, we both actually saw our first monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been like a year since we updated. TLO hasn't happened yet.**

**Disclaimer: We- Chloe and Me- don't own PJO!**

Annabeth's POV

I was glad Percy dropped the subject but now we had bigger things to worry about. Standing just a few yards in front of us was a HUGE hellhound.

This thing could've used Mrs. O'Leary as a chew toy, someone must've summoned it because last time I checked the forest wasn't stocked with hellhounds.

Percy seemed just as stunned as I was because he was staring up at it with his mouth open wide, "What?! How'd that get here?!" Percy finally stammered.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, it hasn't seen us yet!" I whispered back in a harsh tone even though I knew we were out of options already. Fight it and it kills us, run away and it hears us – then kills us – or try and hide, which obviously wouldn't last long against super powerful sniffing.

"Well, what do you want us to do then?" Percy was freaking out, and I know that it sounds weak, "Oh no, one monster!" but, hey, you didn't see this thing. It was absolutely HUGE!

"I don't know, just shush!" I said frustrated, I really _really _hated not knowing!

"I think we should try and fight it." Percy said still staring at.

"Are you crazy?! We'll be killed!" My eyes hurt; I realized I hadn't blinked since we saw the monster.

Percy sighed, "Oh so you think we should just stand here and wait for it to notice us?" His voice was a little louder than a whisper.

"It will notice us if you keep shouting!" Call me a wimp but I really didn't want to fight this thing.

I turned to face Percy and then I sensed something behind me, "Percy, what's behind me?" I was trying hard not to scream.

"The hellhound," His voice was shaky as he pulled out his lethal ballpoint pen. "You might want to grab your knife."

I turned around slowly, pulling my knife out, and got ready to face the biggest hellhound ever.

Percy charged toward it and yelled, "Invisibility cap!" as he passed me. It took me a minute to comprehend what he meant but soon enough I got the message. I pulled on my Yankees cap and disappeared immediately.

Silently I snuck behind the monster while Percy distracted him out front. I saw him jab at its face and then try and roll to the side to dodge a bite but I knew he wouldn't make it, that's when I screamed "NO!"

The hellhound turned on me…

Percy's POV

I thought Annabeth would be fine, it couldn't see her if she had her cap on. But then I saw a blue Yankees cap in the grass.

I did the only thing I could, I went for the legs. It was a lot easier than fighting its front; all I had to do was dodge his swinging tail.

I slashed Riptide in a deadly arc and took out its two back legs. Then, it started to melt into shadows and fur.

I went to go see Annabeth and make sure she was okay. I grabbed her Yankees cap.

I didn't think anything would be wrong because she was still standing just not facing me, but when I got closer to her she collapsed.

"Annabeth!" I ran toward her as fast as I could.

_Oh man, what happened?!_

"Are you okay?" Of course she wasn't okay! She's lying on the ground for gods' sake!

She groaned as I knelt next to her, she was breathing shallowly.

I still couldn't find what was wrong, she then rolled over and moved her arm from her stomache, reveling a bloody cut.

**CLIFFIE! YAY! Don't worry there will be more. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: What's the point in these? No, I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

The hellhound turned on me, I wasn't worried at all but then it charged me.

I was confused. How could it see me? I was invisible. But just then, I caught a glimpse at the ground. What… my blue Yankees cap?

I was too confused I almost forgot to draw my knife. I drew it just in time. I stabbed its cheek right below its left eye.

All it did was annoy the hellhound and make it even angrier. It barked like crazy.

I tried to defend myself but when I went for a strike, it clawed my stomach. I was about to cry out in pain, but somehow I managed to stop myself.

If Percy knew I was hurt he'd get too distracted and then he'd get killed for sure, I couldn't let that happen.

I saw Percy go for the hellhound's legs then it slowly melted into shadow and bits of midnight colored fur.

I suddenly couldn't stand the pain anymore next thing I knew I was on the ground grabbing my stomach.

Percy's POV

I looked down at Annabeth.

_How didn't I see her get attacked? When did she even get hurt?! Aww man, this is not good. _

"Annabeth…how…when?" I managed.

"If you…couldn't get distracted…you'd get killed…hurts…" she groaned, turning paler by the second.

"Just wait, I'll get you to the Big House." I said.

"No…against the rules to sneak out…nectar…" she stuttered, tears finding paths down her cheeks. Even when she was hurt she was still smarter than me.

I figured that since she had siblings that would wake up and I didn't, and we both had nectar and ambrosia, we would go to my cabin.

We quietly, well; I quietly walked to my cabin.

Once we got in I laid her on my bunk. I reached for my nectar and poured some on her side. (Which had stopped bleeding.)

She winced and bit her lip. When I was done it looked…well better but still enough to make me grimace.

Still, she was able to sit up, which was a good sign.

"Annabeth, what happened? Why didn't you tell me that you got hurt?" I asked.

While she told me the whole story, I kept wondering how she was going to keep the cut a secret. I mean, it was against the rules to sneak out of your cabin and there's no way you can act normal with an injury like that.

Once she was finished, she studied my face. "How do you think we'll keep this a secret? You've got no idea, huh?" I could only nod because the clump in my throat hurt too much.

"Well… I don't know." She said.

Just then I glanced at my alarm clock. What?! 6:04? That was quick. I jumped a bit when I heard a knock at my door.

I looked at Annabeth and she hid her wound and nodded, telling me it was okay to answer it.

I yanked open the door, surprised that anyone would be up at this time, but standing there was Malcolm. **(A/N Malcolm is so cool!)**

"Hey, um… what's up?" I asked Malcolm.

"Well, I woke up and Annabeth was missing and so I figured…well she would come here…" he said.

Annabeth stood up and smiled to make it look like nothing was wrong, she said,"Couldn't sleep so came…AHH."

She doubled over and I and Malcolm ran to go help her.

She started holding her side again.

"OW!" Annabeth cried.

"Annabeth! What happened? What…where…your side…?" Poor Malcolm didn't know what was going on.

"Ummm… she uhh… has a major side ache… yeah that's why she couldn't sleep?" I lied hoping he would believe it, it's not easy to fool and Athena kid.

"Um… ow! Yeah that's what happened." Annabeth said.

"Uh-huh. Seriously guys how dumb do you think I am? I can see that cut, it's insanely deep. What happened?" Malcolm didn't buy it for a second.

As I told him the story, Annabeth got up on the bed but she looked pale.

"You can't tell ANYBODY!" I said finishing it off.

"How are you going to explain that?" Malcolm questioned.

"We haven't gotten to that yet." I murmured.

"Well, I can tell you that's not going to be easy… you need to tell somebody else. Just one more person… I know! Someone from the Apollo cabin! Um… Will Solace! How about him? He won't tell anyone and he can heal Annabeth and it all goes back to normal and you don't have to hide that cut." Malcolm suggested.

Annabeth and I exchanged glances.

It sounded pretty good but still, already one too many people know, yet then again, Annabeth was seriously hurting.

I looked at Annabeth and she said, "Um… alright. You have to get Will though… and hurry. Make him swear on the River Styx that he won't tell anybody."

"Okay, um… I'll say Percy and Annabeth… um…" Malcolm said.

"Need to ask him a question, an important one and it can't wait. I don't know make something up, you're smart!" I finished

"Oh okay, that'll work…hopefully." Malcolm said as he started to leave.

"Hurry…" Annabeth croaked and laid down again.

**Yes! Cliffy! WooHoo! I'll try and UPDATE soon but since Chloe is on vacation and then we're going camping it might be some time. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R! Tell us what you liked! Hated? I wanna know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ Nope don't own it, i think you know that.**

**A/N~ Malcolm rocks!!**

**Malcolm's' POV**

The second I got out of the Poseidon cabin I started sprinting towards the Apollo cabin. I was running so fast because that cut was seriously dangerous and Annabeth is so smart (well duh) and I kind of felt like her older brother right now.

Now that I think back on it, the Poseidon cabin is pretty cool. Even though Percy is the only child of Poseidon so he's the only kid in the cabin (well except when Tyson came to visit). It was nothing like the Athena cabin, we don't have very much extra stuff only like libraries and work tables but Percy's cabin is pretty sweet.

Anyway, I was thinking about this while I was running and I kind of got distracted (not a common thing for an Athena child to do) and I made the mistake of running into the Ares cabin instead of the Apollo cabin.

"MALCOLM! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE?!" Clarisse shouted at me with the exact look of the devil spread out across her face.

"Umm..." Then, I turned and ran, I know so tough and manly and brave, but yes, I ran. You can call me when you've seen Clarisse get mad and then we'll talk.

When I got to Apollo's cabin door I knocked and one of Will's step-brothers, like Anthony or something, yanked open.

"Hey," Anthony said, looking slightly confused and disoriented.

"Um hi... is Will Solace there?" I said quickly, trying to urge him to hurry.

"Hold on..." Anthony said as he turned around to look for Will.

Then I heard, "HEY! Has anyone seen Will?"

The responses were like, "Nope, No, Haven't seen him lately, at archery!"

A second later Anthony came back to the door, "Um…he's not here now, we think he's at archery."

"Oh okay… thanks." I said and started away quickly thinking that it should've been pretty obvious to look in the archery clearing for a son of Apollo.

And I began another sprint to go off to the complete opposite side of the camp.

**Will Solaces' POV**

I was just at archery when Malcolm from the Athena cabin ran into me which made me fire an arrow at a tree which resulted in a tree nymph poofing out of green smoke and shouting some really rude cusses at me and bombarding me with nuts.

"Sorry Will," Malcolm said looking rushed and frantic.

"It's fine." I said rubbing my head were the acorns had hit me.

"Listen, Percy and Annabeth need you in the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth is hurt. You can't tell anyone." Malcolm told me very quickly and I noticed for the first time that he was hardly breathing.

"She's hurt?! What the Hades happened?" I said.

"I need you to swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone." He said.

"Okay fine. I swear on the Styx that I won't tell anyone. Now let's go and you explain on the way!" I said while tugging my arrow out of the angry nymph's tree.

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth they're coming!" I said pointing out of the window that faced the archery targets.

Annabeth craned her neck and tried to take a look but winced as soon as she moved an inch.

A second later Will Solace and Malcolm burst into my cabin panting and stumbling over their feet.

"Oh gods! Annabeth! What's happened to you?!" Will said as he rushed over to Annabeth's side with newly found energy.

I took a deep breath before I began, "Um… Me and Annabeth –."

"Annabeth and I," Malcolm said frowning at me.

I glared at him, "Yeah, whatever! So there was this huge hellhound that attacked _Annabeth and I _because we snuck out last night." There was a moment of silence and then Will broke into a huge grin.

"What were you two doing last night?" Annabeth just rolled her eyes but I backed my arm up for a punch. Inches before I hit Will's face Malcolm caught my arm, he had surprisingly good reflexes.

"Percy! He won't help us you break his nose! Besides, uh… you know…" Malcolm whispered in my ear but stopped when he saw my glare

Still smiling Will grabbed a few objects from his pocket and knelt next Annabeth.

Will passed his hand over her side and hummed a slurred hymn to Apollo. Then he put a silver like lotion on his hands and passed over her stomach again and hummed some more, you could see him shaking slightly as he finished, this was really exhausting him.

Immediately the cut started shrinking until only a tiny scar was visible and Annabeth skin returned to its normal color.

"Thanks so much, Will." Annabeth said. She stood up and said, "Yes, I can walk now without it hurting too much its fine. Now Chiron won't have to know or anybody!"

"Wait, you haven't told ANYBODY?!" Will asked incredulously, his eyes wide.

"Um… no, why? I asked, praying that nothing was wrong now.

"Well, now that it's healed you should really probably tell somebody." He said.

"We can't! We'd probably get in so much trouble! Plus, like kicked out since we broke just about every rule there is!" I said with a raised voice.

"Every rule?" Will scoffed looking slightly superior.

"Yeah," Annabeth started, "Sneaking out, endangering campers, using weapons for something other than training, and that's only listing a few!"

"Two campers being alone in a cabin," I added very quietly so that no one heard me.

"Well if you're not going to tell Chiron _I AM_!" Will shouted marching toward the door.

"You wouldn't," Malcolm said standing up.

"Well you DID break the rules so you should be in trouble and if the cut gets infected Annabeth has a chance of dying!" Will noted.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO TELL ANYBODY!" I yelled though I was a little sobered up after his last comment.

"THEN I AM!" he started turning the doorknob.

Annabeth whispered something to Malcolm then he nodded, grinning, and Annabeth said, "Wait!"

Will turned around and growled, "What, any other excuses to put your life in danger?!"

"You did swear on the River Styx that you wouldn't tell you can't break your oath." Annabeth said with a smug and triumphant face.

Oh yeah, one point for Annabeth.

**Okay it's been like a month since Chloe and I updated but junior high has been brutal! Oh well you get the story now so be happy!**


End file.
